


Unspoken Truths

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Series: Class 'Bonus Scenes' [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Episode: s01e01 For Tonight We Might Die, M/M, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Ram faints, the Doctor leaves with him, and all that is left behind is a lot of blood and an alien prince who can only be reminded of the death of his people.





	

When the Shadowkin left, no one knew quite what to do. Ram was covered in blood on the floor, for one thing, and then the Doctor had taken him and hauled him into the TARDIS to do goodness-knew-what to him. Charlie felt faintly ill- he’d never coped well with blood- and Matteusz wasn’t much better off. Tanya seemed okay, and was talking to April, who also seemed surprisingly okay considering what she’d been through today.

“Charlie?” April’s words felt like they were coming through a fog. He blinked and looked up at her, managing a weak smile. “You look really pale.” He just nodded. Blood was not something he could cope with, and Ram had been covered.

“I’m fine,” he said, not sounding fine at all. April was by his side in an instant, putting a hand on his arm, asking him if he needed to sit down. That was probably a good idea, but there weren’t many places to sit down in this corridor. Just a lot of floor, still rather bloodstained. He took a shallow breath in but the scent of blood still filled everything. There was so much blood and he couldn’t breathe and he felt sick. He’d never had such a bad reaction before, what was wrong, this was no worse than back on Rhodia. This was far less than his home. “I’m not fine.”

Now Matteusz was at his side too, holding his hand. “I will take him outside.” Outside..there would be less blood there, so Charlie let himself be guided out. If Matteusz still liked him after all of this, it would be nothing short of a miracle. He felt faint, and his head was spinning unpleasantly. 

Outside, there was air that didn’t smell of blood. There were a few people around, adults wearing a uniform he didn’t yet know. It was dark and cool, probably a little too cool in any other situation, but here it was okay. After the heat and the terror and the brightness of the hall, he was glad to be somewhere cold. He sat down on the slightly wet stone without a thought.

“I think someone was sick there,” Matteusz said, and Charlie sprung right back up again and moved a few feet to the left. “Are you alright? Is the blood, yes? You do not like it?” He came to sit down on the pavement next to Charlie, reaching over to pat him on the back. “There is no blood out here.” The thought of the blood and the memory of it, of Ram’s leg, a clean wound that cut through all the muscle and bone and he couldn’t stop remembering it. He threw up on Matteusz’s shoes. He made a small noise of surprise, but he didn’t even move away.

“Ah…” Matteusz lifted his legs away from Charlie, shaking off whatever he could. “Sorry…I see you would rather not talk about it.” Shoes cleaned as much as was possible, he shifted closer to Charlie again, resting his head on his shoulder. “Is there a way that I can help you?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to get his breathing to be even. He felt absolutely awful and now his mouth burned and everything smelled and he had ruined everything. This was the worst romantic introduction Matteusz ever could have had to him. 

“Is okay. Not the first time I have ruined a pair of shoes.” Matteusz gave him a look that was far too caring for someone whose shoes Charlie had just been sick on. “Please, don’t worry about it.” Matteusz’s head was still on his shoulder, and it was sort of nice. He was warm, and his hair brushed against the side of his neck. It was as if he wasn’t shaken at all about all the things that had happened tonight.

“I’m still sorry,” he said. Matteusz hadn’t even been planning to come to this, yet just because he’d invited him as a date, he’d been attacked, been vomited on by an alien and seen a person with only half a leg.

“Stop apologising,” Matteusz insisted. “I would kiss you to get you to stop, but you have just been sick. Would not taste very nice.” He wrinkled his nose at the thought, and Charlie, despite himself, managed a very small smile. 

“I- I think I might be alright to go back inside now,” Charlie said tentatively, taking a long breath and letting it out slowly to calm himself. “As long as we stay somewhere away from the blood…” 

“I will go into the other entrance and find the others,” Matteusz said. “Will you be okay out here while I go?” He wasn’t sure, but he nodded anyway. He wouldn’t achieve anything by being stubborn except getting Matteusz to be more annoyed than he already was.

Matteusz stood up then, and Charlie was left alone with his thoughts for a few minutes. They weren’t terribly nice thoughts- some mixture of trying desperately not to think about the blood and remembering the last day of Rhodia and feeling horribly sad about the fact that Matteusz almost definitely wouldn’t want another date after this. He doubted Matteusz trusted him anymore, even. He never got the chance to tell him about his true home, his people, everything he’d left behind, and now it would look like he had lied. In ways, omitting the truth was a form of lying, and because he didn’t get the chance to tell the truth, he’d lied to Matteusz. He wouldn’t want to be with a liar.

Then Matteusz came back out, smiling, and beckoned for Charlie to follow him. Charlie did so, and found himself being led into one of the locker rooms. There was absolutely no blood in here, just a few vaguely uncomfortable square cushioned seats that April and Tanya had already perched on.

“And he returns,” Tanya said with a smile. “Are you feeling better?” It seemed that Matteusz hadn’t told them he’d thrown up outside. Immediately his mind jumped to it being a test of his honesty. That’s what they would do at home. If you doubt someone, just test them. That was what Mother always told him to do.

“A little.” That was honest. “I only threw up once, so it could have been worse.” He glanced guiltily at Matteusz’s shoes. “Although perhaps not all that much worse…things were pretty bad.” 

April and Tanya both made sympathetic faces at him, and he felt a little...he didn’t know. As a representative of his people, he always had to be strong and unfaltering in appearance. The merest moment of weakness was just the base of a call for the abolishing of the monarchy. Now he didn’t have to worry about that, but being pitied still felt wrong somehow.

“Come. Sit down.” Matteusz pulled him over to a chair and sat him down, coming to sit next to him and pulling Charlie down slightly so that they were both leaning on each other. “Is this okay?” He nodded. He still hadn’t asked Matteusz if he was okay, or even if their thing was still okay. It seemed like he wasn’t hated for being an alien, but he didn’t know. People in England did not take very well to people they considered outsiders, and he was probably the most outside of all of them.

He was quiet after that. They all were. The TARDIS sat in the corner of the room, large and blue and humming faintly, and Charlie just stared at it. He hoped Ram was alright. He played sports- that was probably hard to do with one half-leg, although Charlie had no personal experience to base this judgement off of. He'd never been particularly sporty at home. He could ride, which was necessary for parades, but that was all. Sports were not a Rhodian custom on the whole, it was more of a Quill thing.

“Do they have many of those where you are from?” Matteusz asked, apparently following his gaze.

“Many time machines, you mean?” Charlie shook his head. “No. Our best scientists were working on it, but they never got very far. No doubt all of their research is lost now…” He sighed. 

“That is a...time machine?” He looked at it strangely. “I thought that man was one of your people. He is strange like you.” He laughed slightly and nudged Charlie's shoulder. Charlie did his best not to be disheartened by Matteusz's words.

“No, he's from another planet. My people have a few records of him, but he never was very fond of us.” He'd studied the legends once or twice during his studies, but he remembered none of the details. “He's from an ancient race I cannot remember the name of.”

“Just how many aliens are there?” That was Tanya, butting in from the other side of the room. “If there’s you and him and Miss Quill, how many more species are out there? Did you ever talk to people on other planets?” 

Charlie shook his head. “You would have to ask the Doctor,” he said. “My people never made contact with any species other than a handful of time and space travellers like him.”

"Maybe I will ask him." Tanya turned back to April, and Charlie shifted only to find Matteusz staring at him with an odd sort of look, almost like wonder.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, but he regretted asking. It sounded rude, and he didn't really want to know the answer. He was curious, of course, but he didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear all the things Matteusz was thinking about him.

"You talk about time travel and aliens like they're nothing," Matteusz said slowly. "You're an alien too...it is strange. Not in a bad way."

"It's okay if it's a bad way," he said, and that was a lie. He didn't want Matteusz to no longer want him just because he didn't come from this planet. "You don't have to hide how you feel about it."

"I meant what I said. You're strange, but...is good strange." Matteusz reached down and held onto Charlie's hand, showing no signs of looking put off by the fact that the boy he was cuddling with was an alien.

"Thank you," Charlie said, and he smiled even as the door to the TARDIS creaked open and he was reminded again of the Doctor's arrival on his torn home. Maybe this thing, his attempt at a connection with Matteusz, wasn't as much of a disaster as he thought it had been.


End file.
